


All the tortured souls

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angry Theo, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo, Immortal Theo, M/M, Mention of Bad Theo, Mention of Character Death, Mortal Liam, Powerful Theo, Protective Boyfriends, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad theo, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: He looked down at his hands, blood still staining his fingers up to his wrist where laid this little purple symbol. A half moon. He thought he liked it the first time he saw it on his skin. Now he knew it was more of a curse than a blessing.Because in a world where each person had a soulmate, Theo had to be immortal. He had to find his soulmate and watch him die over and over again, for now, hundreds of years.orTheo is immortal but his soulmate isn't. He can't take it anymore. He is ready to give everything up until he met Liam.Could it be different this time around?





	All the tortured souls

**_ All the tortured souls _ **

 

 

 _“Fuck, fuck, fuck. No,”_ He screamed catching the boy just in time before his body hit the ground. _“Please, please, please.”_ Tears were already rolling down his cheek because he knew, fuck, he knew what was going to happen.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ The boy choked on his own blood. _“Please.”_ He whispered once again. Theo pressed their forehead together, his own body already shaking and moved by the sobs coming out of his mouth.

 _“You can’t leave me.”_ He sobbed. _“Fuck, you can’t.”_ He cried pleading over and over for the boy to just open his eyes. _“Please, please, please.”_ He kept repeating even if he knew, the body in his arms was already drained from life.

He was dead, again.

******************************************

It wasn’t the first time that he wished he could die. He couldn’t breathe, the pain was crushing his lungs and each beat of his heart felt like fire running through his veins.

That boy had died too many times in his arms.

He looked down at his hands, blood still staining his fingers up to his wrist where laid this little purple symbol. A half moon. He thought he liked it the first time he saw it on his skin. Now he knew it was more of a curse than a blessing.  

Because in a world where each person had a soulmate, Theo had to be immortal. He had to find his soulmate and watch him die over and over again, for now, hundreds of years.

3 years, that’s all they had together, and he knew it was much more time that some people had with their soulmates, but he didn’t care, he had to watch his die over and over and over again. 3 years in all of his soulmate's lives, 3 years before he had to watch him die again and again.

Some called him a magician, others a witch. He didn’t have a name for what he was. He could control a lot of things like the elements, molecules or use telekinesis. He could do almost anything, almost.

But all those abilities didn’t matter if he couldn’t save him, nothing mattered if he couldn’t save him.

*****************************************

It turned to the worst not long after the boy died. Theo couldn’t take it anymore, he’d rather be alone for the rest of eternity then have to watch him die one more time.

He met the Dread Doctors in one of the darkest moment of his life. They needed help with some enemies and Theo had so much anger inside of him that it wasn't long before he agreed to help. He ended up killing some people, but he felt too numb to care.

He stayed with them for the next years, he worked with them more than for them. They treated him like a weak little creature, but he could have killed them with a snap of his fingers.

The pain slowly disappeared along with almost all of his feelings. He was numb, almost completely numb.

That is until he saw him. He could recognize those eyes anywhere, they were the only thing that never changed no matter how his soulmate looked. He ignored them, he couldn’t throw himself into this again. But like a habit he couldn’t erase, he noted the date in his head. 3 years.

*****************************************

Liam.

He loved that name. It was cute, it fitted him. He shook his head, he needed to focus. He needed to bring Scott Mccall down. It shouldn’t be that hard, he already hated the alpha and how he acted like he owned his beta.

Fuck. He rubbed his mark cover by a bandaid. He needed to get his mission done and leave.

But it was never that easy.

***********************************************

He spent the first year trying to break the pack before trying to save them, like the idiot he was. He killed the doctors and the beast before running.

He ran because he should have completed the mission and kill them all before leaving, but he didn’t. He saved them all and he knew why.

He knew it was because their hearts started beating in sync, once again.

************************************************

He should’ve ran faster because Liam managed to find him to ask for help.

There was this anger in the beta’s voice that kept him down to earth.

He sensed the panic and the fear in Liam’s voice and maybe that was why he said yes when he should have ran.

His hunger to kill was long gone, the only thing filling his mind was the urge to keep his soulmate safe no matter how it would mess him up.

The ghost riders and the hunters stopped in town and Theo made sure the ended up dead before one of them even thought about touching Liam.

He spent the second year being an asshole. But being the asshole who saved Liam’s life so many times that Liam just couldn’t hate him anymore even if Theo wished he still did.

The werewolf offered him to stay at this house when he found out Theo was living in his truck. Theo should’ve ran because that meant Liam liked him, trusted him and he couldn’t, he shouldn’t.

But his heart did not agree with his head as his mouth agreed without his permission. Fuck. He should’ve ran.

*************************************************

Every morning when he woke up, he thought about leaving. He thought about running away and never coming back so he didn’t have to live what he knew was going to happen. But then Liam would come wake him up and they would make breakfast together and he would tell himself that he could stay one more day.  

But days after days it became harder for Theo to see himself leaving this all behind.

He became addicted to the way Liam’s eyes would light up and the sound of his laugh filling the room. He was obsessed with the way the beta would bite his lip whenever he wanted to concentrate on something and the way his hands always innocently found their way to Theo’s skin when he wanted his attention.

He spent most of the third year longing for Liam and hoping to find the strength to run away.

And when he did, finally, tell himself he was going to leave, tonight, his heart started beating faster.

Liam was in danger.

*********************************************

He was running, he was running as fast as he could but unfortunately speed wasn’t one of his abilities.

Apparently manipulating time wasn’t either. The two hunters were going to shoot Liam before Theo was even close enough to snap their necks with his mind.

They pulled their triggers and Theo managed just in time to slow down the bullets just enough so he could slip between Liam and them.

The bullets were filled with wolfsbane, not that it mattered to him but, they would have killed Liam. He knew one of them touched his head, but he used the last part of strength he had left to kill the hunters before passing out.

********************************************

He could hear Liam’s heartbeat before he could hear his own.  The werewolf was pressed against his side, cuddling, with his head on his soulmate’s chest. He could hear his own heart going crazy and when Liam moved to push himself up, just enough so he could see Theo’s face, he knew he could hear it too.

 _“You’re awake?”_ Liam whispered wiping the tears still rolling down his face.

Theo only groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

 _“Hurts”_ He moaned holding onto Liam a little bit tighter.

 _“Of course it hurts, you idiot! There was a bullet in your head.”_ He said angrily

Theo couldn’t help but smile at the déjà vu from long ago.

 _“Stop smiling asshole! I thought you were dead.”_ Liam almost yelled. The werewolf was pretty sure he would have punched him if he wasn’t afraid Theo would die.

_“But I’m not.”_

There was this look of worry flashing on Liam’s face that wiped the smile from Theo’s.

 _“Theo.”_ He breathed out, biting his lip. _“You should be dead.”_

_“But I’m not.”_

Liam looked away, hands shaking against Theo side. He knew what the werewolf wanted to say, wanted to ask, even if he didn’t know how to put it into words.

_“Just ask Liam.”_

The beta looked up once more.

_“I didn’t know where to go. You were still breathing…I…I called Deaton hoping he could do something, I bought you to the clinic… You’re not a werewolf, are you?”_

Theo shook his head.

_“What are you? What you did Theo it’s…”_

_“Not impossible.”_ He finished for him. _“I don’t know what I am, a mix of a lot of things I guess. Witch, shapeshifter, vampire. I don’t know.”_

He sighed pulling Liam closer to him as the werewolf snuggled against his chest.

_“I can change shape, control elements, telekinesis, spell, curses. I learned a lot over the years.”_

_“Do you always look…Like…That?”_ The younger man asked blushing lightly.

 _“Yes, Liam.”_ He chuckled. _“I was born like this, but I could change it if you don’t like it.”_ Theo laughed.

 _“No, no, no.”_ Liam smiled. _“I do…Like it, I mean.”_

Theo smiled, he loved that boy so much.

_“Deaton said, that with your healing abilities you were probably much older then you looked.”_

Theo’s smiled faded. Through their history, most of the time, this was when his soulmate would start being scared.

 _“Are you sure you want to know?”_ He said looking away.

Liam took some time thinking about it before answering the question.

 _“Maybe not… Are you like over a hundred?”_ Theo slowly nodded. Liam only smiled and like he could read his mind Theo rolled his eyes.

 _“You are not allowed to make old people jokes.”_ The older man said like he was scolding a child.

 _“Theo!”_ Liam protested. _“You’re no fun.”_ The werewolf answered playfully.

There was a long comfortable silence before Theo noticed that nothing was covering his mark anymore. Fuck.

 _“You’ve seen it didn’t you? The mark.”_ Liam only nodded against him. _“Yeah.”_ He breathed out. _“But it’s ok, you know, I get it.”_

The older man sighed. _“Liam.”_

_“No Theo, really.”_

Theo closed his eyes breathing deeply. It was the same speech he had heard over the years. All the times Theo tried to keep his distance they always ended up back together. He hid his mark and his soulmate was always convinced that he just didn’t want them.

_“We read, in history class, that there used to be immortals on earth. And apparently there still are, but the teacher showed us a book apparently written many many years ago with legends about immortals. One of the legend said that we are all sort of immortal because when we die, our soul wakes up in another body. But no matter what we look like, our soul will always look for its other half. So through eternity we have only one soulmate that we’ll look for them in all of our lives.”_

Theo knew where this was going, for the first time in his life he didn’t have to explain it all. He tried not to be hopeful about this change in their history but maybe this time it would be different.

_“So we met before? Well, you met me before. And I guess it never ended well since, you know, this version of me is alive.”_

Theo sighed not wanting to go through those memories first.

 _“The first time I met you,”_ He smiled at the images rolling in his head. _“You were a princess. Your name was Lily.”_

 _“The first time you met me I was a girl?”_ Liam said scrunching up his nose.

 _“Yeah.”_ Theo chuckled. _“A very beautiful one even.”_

 _“And you were my knight in shining armor?”_ Liam smiled looking up at him. Theo laughed once again. _“Not quite.”_

_“How’d we met?”_

_“I saved your life and then you save mine, well I let you think that you saved mine.”_ He paused a little at the memory. _“You ran into the woods in the middle of the night, like an idiot.”_

 _“Hey”_ Liam defended himself. _“I must’ve done it for a good reason.”_ Making Theo chuckled hearing the words that came out of her mouth that day.

_“You had a fight with your father. He wanted you to marry someone that wasn’t your soulmate and you didn’t want to so you yelled and you ran.”_

_“Hmm sounds like something I would do.”_ The werewolf hummed eyes closed trying to paint the scene in his head.

_“You met some people that wanted to kidnap you, for money I guess.”_

_“And you saved me.”_

_“And I saved you. But you distracted me so I got shot. You took care of me for weeks, I didn’t let myself heal so I could spend some time with you.”_

Liam smiled hugging Theo closer. He could picture his soulmate happy and carefree, without the look of worry he constantly had on right now.

_“Did we get married?”_

_“We did.”_ Theo answered shakily, and Liam knew something was wrong. He pushed himself up to look up at the older man.

 _“Theo?”_ The werewolf said softly. _“What happened?”_

Theo looked away, eyes already watery, hands already shaking.

 _“You died.”_ Is all that leave his mouth before a sob shook his whole body. _“A witch killed you and I didn’t have time to move one fucking muscle.”_

Liam stayed silent, unable to even imagine the pain his soulmate must have been in.

_“3 years. That’s all we had. For the next years I trained. I discovered new abilities, learned to fight better so the next time I could protect you but…”_

_“But you couldn’t”_ Theo shook his head, trying hard not to cry. _“How many times did I die?”_

 _“30 times.”_ He sighed.

At this time Liam couldn’t even imagine the pain his soulmate must be in, reliving all those times in his head. He wasn’t even sure he could survive losing Theo once, much less 30 times.

_“3 years, it’s all we have in each of your lives. 3 years together before you die.”_

The werewolf held his boyfriend closer trying, at this turn, not to cry.

_“So we never stood a chance?”_

_“Maybe we do. In the book you red, there is this legend which says that immortals, when they meet their soulmate at the right time, right place then they’ll get to spend the rest of eternity with them. But that time could come this year, or it could never come.”_ He sighed wiping the tears that were now rolling down his face. _“But I can’t watch you die again.”_

_“But what if this is, right now, what if this is the right time?”_

************************************

After a long time discussing and arguing Liam finally managed to convince his soulmate that this time could be the one. The werewolf was so convinced that this was it that Theo started to believe it really could be. This time was so different from all the others that it could.

He spent the last part of the third year falling in love with his soulmate all over again.

_“I feel it Theo, we’ll be fine.”_

And then Liam pressed his lips against Theo’s and this one could’ve agreed to anything. _“yeah.”_ He mumbled against his lips pressing their body closer. He could never resist him.

****************************************

The 5 months left on the timer still rolling in Theo’s head ran out way too quickly for his liking.

Saying Theo didn’t sleep well that night was an understatement. As soon as the clock hit the midnight his eyes were open as he looked over his soulmate’s sleeping body.

Nothing would happen today, he tried to convince himself but there was this feeling in his stomach that wouldn’t go away.

 _“Good morning creep.”_ Liam smiled opening his eyes just as the clock reached the 9. _“How long have you been staring at me?”_

Theo hesitated between telling him the truth and lying so he wouldn’t scare his boyfriend.

 _“9 hours.”_ Liam’s eyes widened before he understood pressing himself closer to his boyfriend.

 _“Today?”_ He asked face pressed against the crook of his neck.

 _“Yeah”_ Theo breathed out, scared, before wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

 _“How about we don’t move from here today? We’ll cuddle and heat up some pizza in the oven. Or even better, you’ll do that for me while I wait for you here.”_ Liam kissed his jaw. _“It’ll be fine, we’ll be fine.”_

 _“Okay.”_ He nodded, relaxing against his soulmate. _“Okay”_

*********************************************

He should have known. Fuck. He should’ve known that something would happen.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

One minute Liam was there smiling, laying in his bed, happy, the other he was gone, blood all over his bedroom floor. Theo only left for two minutes to go see if they still had pizza. When he got back to ask Liam which one he wanted, this one was already gone.

He ran, fuck, he ran as fast as he could.

 _“You said it would be fine.”_ He yelled, Liam’s words on repeat in his head.

He followed Liam’s scent. It was all a blur, he killed two guys without really thinking about it. He didn’t stop until he had his eyes on his soulmate. He crushed the two guys left. He didn’t ask why they had done it. He didn’t care, he just wanted to see Liam, to see Liam alive.

The pool of blood around his boyfriend’s body didn’t seem like good news.

 _“Hey Liam.”_ He said once he reached him. He took the boy in his arms just as this one managed to open his eyes.

 _“Theo.”_ He managed to choke out. _“I’m sorry”_

Those were always his last words. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 _“You said it would be fine.”_ He sobbed loudly.

_“It will…One day, it will.”_

Theo watched his head roll to the side.

 _“You said it would be fine.”_ He whispered crying harder and harder. He pressed his head to Liam’s chest wishing he could still hear even a small heartbeat.

But he didn’t.

He didn’t. Until he did. The thuds were small, at first, until they became more and more noticeable. He thought it was only in his head before he could feel Liam starting to breathe.

 He lifted his head just in time to see his boyfriend’s eyes open. They were shinning bright for a few seconds before they closed again. At least, now, he was breathing.

****************************************

His head was hurting so much. He could barely feel his own body but the moving weight pressing on his right side.

It took all the strength he had to force his eyes open and groan at the pain. He looked over only to see Theo sobbing against him.

 _“Hey”_ He managed to say.

His boyfriend jumped at the sound of his voice before pushing himself up on his knees hands around Liam’s face.

 _“You’re alive!”_ He cried, smile high on his face. _“Fuck, you’re alive.”_

Theo threw himself at him hugging the boy close.

_“I told you we would be fine.”_

******************************************

 _“Does this mean I’m immortal too now?”_ Liam finally asked smiling as he wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck.

 _“Maybe. Probably. Let’s not test it ok?”_ He smiled back putting his hands on his boyfriend’s hips.

The werewolf tugged him down into a kiss. _“I love you so fucking much.”_ Theo blurred out, happiness overwhelming him.

_“I love you too. I can’t wait to spend the rest of eternity with you.”_

Theo’s heart almost skipped a beat. The three years were down, he could now hope for what he thought was impossible. A future with his soulmate.

He had never felt so happy, he thought leaning down to steal another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
